1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air rifles or b-b guns and more particularly, to a b-b loading device for quickly and efficiently loading a b-b gun. In a first preferred embodiment the b-b loading device of this invention is characterized by a hollow tubular-shaped container or loader having a loading slot provided in one end for receiving and storing b-b's in the container cavity and an integral loading head having a nozzle and nozzle bore located at the opposite end of the loader for loading b-b's into an opening provided in the b-b gun barrel. A pair of spaced, flexible loading guides extend from both sides of the nozzle area of the loading head and are connected along a bottom edge or margin to help guide the b-b's from the nozzle bore into the loading aperture or opening in the b-b gun. In another preferred embodiment, the nozzle, nozzle bore and loading guides are characterized by a loading head threaded on the neck of a bottle containing the b-b's, to define a second b-b loading device. In a third embodiment of the invention the nozzle, nozzle bore and loading guide combination, or loading head, is removably attached to a cylindrically-shaped b-b receptacle having a pocket clip thereon to define a third b-b loading device.
A problem which has long been recognized in loading air rifles and b-b guns is the problem of efficiently loading b-b's in the gun barrel without spilling the b-b's. A conventional means for loading the barrel of a b-b gun is to cup the barrel between the thumb and index finger of one hand and pour the b-b's from a receptacle into the loading port or opening, with the thumb and index finger held in close proximity to the opening, in order to guide the b-b's into the opening. Other techniques include loading the b-b's one-by-one into the barrel opening and placing the barrel on a flat surface and rolling the b-b's into the barrel opening from the container. Each of these techniques is time-consuming and tiresome and also results in spilling of the b-b's, with significant loss of b-b's sometimes occurring when the loading operation is undertaken outdoors. Even if the loading is done indoors, the spilled b-b's must be picked up, a procedure which is also time consuming and sometimes laborious, since the b-b's can roll under furniture and into relatively inaccessible areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of devices are known in the art for funneling particulate material and small objects into a specific location for loading purposes. Typical of these patents is U.S. Pat. No. 952,313, dated Mar. 15, 1910, to E. J. Droz. The Droz "Scoop" includes a folded paper or cardboard member which is shaped to define a scoop having a broad receiving end and a narrow dispensing aperture, which scoop is designed to accumulate and dispense various types of particulate material. U.S. Pat. No. 1,166,776, dated Jan. 4, 1916, to G. G. Moore, discloses a "Funnel" having a lower stem adapted to fit in a receptacle or bottle to be filled and an enlarged, cylindrically-shaped upper portion for introducing material into the funnel. In one embodiment the funnel is equipped with multiple receiving bowls which may be detached from the cylindrical body. A "Powder Applicator Having A Powder-Receiving Spout And A Recessed Outlet Accomodating A Toothbrush" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,004, dated Nov. 7, 1950, to V. D. Eley. The container of this invention is provided with a filling spout which may be inserted in the discharge opening of a toothpowder receptacle such that the powder can be poured through the spout into the receptacle. The container is also provided with a toothbrush opening and an internal cylinder having an opening adapted to register with a spout for filling, at which time the toothbrush opening is closed. An internal cylinder is adapted to turn and close the spout in order to register with the toothbrush opening when it is desired to insert a toothbrush. The internal cylinder is also adapted to be manipulated for closing both openings when the device is not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 2,623,523, dated Dec. 30, 1952, to E. R. Benson, discloses an "Antiinfection Spreading Shield". The shield includes a funnel-shaped device having a handle, the narrow end of which funnel is designed to fit into a nostril and the flared open end adapted to receive the end of a medicine dropper or other medicine dispensing member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,878, dated Sept. 7, 1982, to Miles E. Schofield, discloses a "Funnel" which is equipped with a relatively wide mouth bowl for receiving a liquid such as gasoline or the like. The bowl allows a liquid to flow by gravity downwardly through an angularly disposed central section and further through a relatively small mouth spout for reception into a suitable receptacle such as the filler pipe of a vehicle fuel tank. The central section of the funnel is shaped to define a wedge for binding reception partially into the vehicle and further to define a flow path for venting air from the receptacle while the receptacle is being filled with a liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,392, dated Jan. 21, 1958, to M. M. Schmidt, discloses "Powder Measures" whicn include a body having an elongated cylindrical chamber, one end of which chamber is closed, with a movable plug having a concave end located in the chamber. Means are provided to hold the plug in predetermined positions in order to change the chamber capacity. The opposite end of the chamber is provided with an inwardly directed feed cone dimensioned to receive both the opening of a powder can and the open end of cartridge cases of various sizes to be loaded. A cut-off is positioned immediately below the feed cone and the device is constructed to be filled with powder from a container and to fill a cartridge case while held in the hands.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved loading device for loading b-b's into an air rifle or b-b gun, wnich loading device is characterized by a nozzle provided with a nozzle bore and a pair of flexible loading guides disposed adjacent to and spanning the nozzle for guiding the b-b's from the nozzle bore into the loading aperture or opening of the gun barrel.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tubular loader for loading b-b's into the loading aperture or opening in a b-b gun or air rifle, which tubular loader is characterized by a tubular-shaped b-b container having a cavity therein, a loading slot communicating with the cavity at one end of the loader and a nozzle and nozzle bore communicating with the cavity at the opposite end thereof. The container is further provided with loading guides located adjacent to and spanning the nozzle for guiding the b-b's dispensed from the nozzle bore into the loading aperture or opening of the gun barrel.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a b-b loading head for fitting to a container and loading b-b's from the container into an air rifle or b-b gun, which loading head is characterized by a dispensing nozzle, a nozzle bore provided in the dispensing nozzle for dispensing b-b's from the container and the loading head into a loading opening or aperture in the barrel of the gun and a pair of flexible loading guides provided in close proximity to the nozzle, whereby the loading guides serve to guide the b-b's from the nozzle bore into the loading opening.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a b-b loading device which is characterized by a loading head having a nozzle. a nozzle bore for dispensing b-b's into the loading opening of a b-b gun and a pair of loading guides provided adjacent the nozzle for guiding the b-b's into the loading aperture, which loading head is adapted in one embodiment for threadible attachment to a bottle containing b-b's or in another empodiment, for attachment to a cylindrical b-b container having a clip thereon for locating the loading device in the pocket of a shirt.